robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Widow (Extreme Warriors)
Black Widow was an American competitior that fought in Season 2 of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. It was driven by Tanya Bingham, wife of Rocky-Bot-Boa driver Douan Bingham, making her one of the few female drivers in Robot Wars. The robot was a 4-wheel drive invertible machine armed with a wedge and two milling cutters at the front and a steel spike at the back. It lost in the second round of the US Championships to Conquering Clown but won the Tag Team Terror competition alongside Rocky-Bot-Boa. A modified version of Black Widow competed in the third season of Robotica, under the name PSHHHT!. Robot History Season 2 In the US Championship, Black Widow faced Texas Tornado and Unibite. Aside from the occasional attack, not much of it was seen, as Unibite and Texas Torndao focused on each other. Black Widow erred into Killalot's CPZ, where the massive house robot bent its cutter. Unibite then immobilized Texas Tornado, meaning Black Widow was through to the next round. There, it met Conquering Clown 2. The two collided at the start, sending up a shower of sparks when their spinning weapons met. The two were momentarily locked together before Conquering Clown 2 got underneath Black Widow and pushed it into a CPZ, where Sgt. Bash set its head alight. The house robots came in to bully Conquering Clown, and Black Widow was flipped in the process. Inverted, Black Widow could not get under Conquering Clown, so it charged at its opponent to right itself. As the last few seconds ticked down, Conquering Clown got underneath Black Widow and pushed it around for the rest of the match. It went to the judges, who ruled against Black Widow. Black Widow fought in the Tag Team Terror championship alongside Rocky-Bot-Boa. Their first match was against Joker and Falcon Mark 2. Black Widow started out in the arena, against Joker. Rosie took a few blows from Joker but didn't appear to be damaged. The one-on-one battle between the two ended Rocky-Bot-Boa and Falcon joined the fray only a few seconds in. Black Widow had a momentary scare when Joker turned it onto its side, however it easily turned itself back onto its wheels. The match went to a judges' decision, who ruled in favor of Black Widow and Rocky-Bot-Boa. Pitted against The Termite and General Chompsalot, Black Widow faced the latter in the arena. General Chompsalot immediately grabbed hold of Black Widow, and began pushing it around the arena. Rocky-Bot-Boa attempted to intervene, but General Chompsalot pushed Black Widow into Sir Killalot, who tore a panel off of Black Widow. The Termite opened the pit, and Rocky-Bot-Boa and General Chompsalot, both fell in, leaving Black Widow was left to fight The Termite alone. Black Widow used its spike to bend The Termite's wheel guards, before driving over the flame pit. Both robots were moving slowly and uncontrollably, but nevertheless still mobile, so it went to a judges' decision, which was once again awarded to the Binghams' robots. In the final, they faced G-Force and Sir Forcealot. Black Widow began the fight opposite G-Force, but once again, their partners immediately flouted the tag rules and came out of their corners. Neither Black Widow's nor G-Force's spinner was working, so the two engaged in a pushing match, with Black Widow becoming inverted off screen. G-Force got underneath Black Widow and shoved it, inadvertently righting it in the process. Black Widow was not seen again in the match, however all four robots were still mobile, so the judges had to choose the winner, and they ruled that Black Widow and Rocky-Bot-Boa were the new Tag Team Terror Champions. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 1 Series Record *Season 1: Did not enter *Season 2: Heat, Round 2 Honours Category:Tag Team Terror Champions Category:US Series competitors